Great like that
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: When Jinx feels lonely she realizes that she has great and funny people to cheer her up. Jinx' POV. Oneshot


It was six o'clock and already quite dark. Also it was Friday, the perfect opportunity to bring bad luck to the people. I was in the park, leaning on a tree. The guys were in the lair, probably messing around and playing video games. Or gathering all the cushions in the building and making a fort out of them. It was funny but every time they did that, in the end there were more cushions than before. I suspected Kyd always „organized" some more.

I was interrupted in my train of thought, when a young couple came by. The boy looked a bit nerdy, like See-More in a way. But the girl looked like a typical popular at high school. They must've had some kind of cliché story which brought them together.

I clicked my fingers. The girl tripped over her own feet and landed face first in the dirt. I chuckled silently. „Sam, are you okay?", he offered her his hand. „Yah, thanks Daniel", she took his hand and let him pull her up. He was such a gentleman. Even if it probably wouldn't last long I could clearly see the affection in their relationship.

Why didn't I have that? Someone to help me up? To look at me like I was the most precious thing on earth? Or at least better than the taco that Billy was eating? Gosh, Mammoth was so fixiated on food. Gizmo of course was too young. Billy was a jerk most of the time. See-More... well he was harboring a crush on me but I had the suspicion that he did that out of boredom. And Kyd was Kyd.

Also I'd never hook up with a teammate.

That _sounded_ wrong already.

I sighed. In moments like this I felt lonely. I felt cold in a way. Like it was a cold winters day and I didn't have a jacket. I needed someone to give me a hug to warm me. Or his jacket. Either way. Main point was the warmth. I rubbed my arms. A typical reflex.

I gave an exasperated grunt to myself and went back to the lair. No amusement today. Not for me. Only for Daniel and Sam.

-

Just as I had thought. Billy and Mammoth were having a heated race while another three Billys were shouting encouragement. See-More was having a laughing fit for some reason and Kyd held a neatly folded white cloth in his hands, smirking slightly. Gizmo was nowhere to be seen, most likely he was working on somme invention, or sleeping. He slept at odd times. „What are you laughing about?", I asked See-More. He just gasped for air and pointed at Kyd. Kyd shrugged and hid the cloth behind his back. „What is that?", I wanted to know. What was so funny?

Billy 3 and 4 were looking at me now. That got the attention of Billy 1 and 2, which got the attention of Mammoth. They paused their game and looked at me now. Kyd blushed, looking somewhat scrunched and contrite. But why? Instead of answering he disappeared.

But I didn't have to wait long to know where he was. He reappeared right behind me. It rustled behind me and I assumed it was the cloth unfolding. He draped it around me and fastened it. I looked down. It was a „kiss the cook" apron. Then he gave me a peck on the cheek.

See-More started laughing again and the others joined in. Kyd blushed even more and disappeared again. This time he stayed gone.

I felt my cheeks heating up a bit.

Why had he done that? Was he drunk? But then again I hadn't smelled any alcohol. Drugs? Nah, they didn't do drugs. Was it a bet? The apron would be an indication for that.

„Someone care to explain what's going on?", I played angry so I could mask the blood in my cheeks as being born in rage.

„I bet Kyd that you'd be back before those two finished their game. He bet against it. Too bad for him, I guess", See-More told me. Then he continued laughing. He was obviously not fooled by my false display of anger. Or he was so high on endorphines that he didn't really care.

Either way it was contageous. Soon I was laughing, too.

Then I thought I saw someone on the freezer, but when I turned there was nobody there.

The next thing I heard was a very girlish shriek. Then more laughing from the racers, and a silently cracking up Kyd. See-More was desperately clawing at his back. _He_ had shrieked.

„Get it out, get it out! Freezing!", he shouted. Revenge was a dish best served cold and Kyd had served _his_ revenge very cold. Cold and cubical.

While his first reaction had been irrational and instinctual his response to the problem was very quick. With the left hand he carefully pushed the cube up and the right one he slid into his collar to grab the ice. It worked.

Then he hurled it at Kyd, who was still laughing so he didn't see it coming. It hit him right in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards, mostly from the surprise. After all the chuck hadn't been hard, nobody wanted anyone hurt. He made a silent „Oh", and grinned evilly. It was the „Oh, you didn't just do that" kind of „oh". Then he flung at See-More and threw him over his shoulder.

„No, let me down, let me down!", he protested and began hitting Kyd's back but it was no use. With little effort the teleporter carried him to the bathroom. With one hand he adjusted the shower, then put his best friend down into the shower base. With a final grin he turned on the water. Only one Billy had followed us three into the bathroom and was now rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

See-More tried to get out, but Kyd shoved him back in, gently though. This was fun. „Aw man, I'm soaked", he exclaimed. Finally Kyd turned the water off and See-More stepped out of the tub, drenched to the skin. At first I didn't know what he was doing, when he flashed that wide grin. But it soon became obvious. „Come here, Kyd, my _best friend_", he said with much irony dripping from his words and threw his arms around him. The teleporter tried to get him off but couldn't. I could see the smaller one wiping his face on the other one's shirt.

I started laughind. Billy still did.

Finally he let go and where they had touched Kyd's clothes were soaked. „Harm set, harm get, Kyd", I giggled. He locked eyes with me. His gaze was meaningful. Like he was trying to tell me something. I followed his hand as it slowly reached for the shower head, his other one on the handle. When I processed fully what he was doing it was too late. He had already turned the water on and splashed me with it.

I shrieked and held my hands out in front of my face. But it didn't help. He was taller than me and so he just took some steps closer towards me and let the water pour directly onto my head. I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

„WHAT ARE YOU CRUDMUNCHIN CLOBEDROPPERS DOING TO THE BATHROOM?!", I heard tiny Gizmo scream at us when he saw what we were doing.

There was a weird sensation in my body. Tingling. And then I realized I was warm.

Even though I was drenched in ice-cold water I was warm. It wasn't the winter-hug warm. It was a hot summer's day warm. The kind of warm you spend with your friends at the beach.

The H.I.V.E Five, my friends.

They were great like that.

-

A/N: Really just a little Oneshot, don't ask me to expand it or it's gonna turn slash, I already had problems keeping this one in the rating. The things just popped into my head. Yeah, well, that pairing hasn't been explored much so you can hardly blame me.

Hoe you enjoyed it


End file.
